Malfoy, Granger Y Los Siete Pecados Capitales
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Una colección de siete one shots utilizando como tópico en cada uno un pecado capital.
1. UNO: Avaricia

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! Aca traigo como dice la descripción de la 'historia' un conjunto de 7 one shots, cada uno utilizando un pecado capital como prompt. Son independientes entre sí y la función es más que nada sacar una sonrisa o algo por el estilo. Nada demasiado serio. Espero que les gusten. No tengo idea cuando subire ni mucho menos. A medida que tenga tiempo. Una cosilla más todos los derechos son de JK como si no fuera más que obvio. Gracias de ante mano y espero que lo disfruten. Beso grande!

* * *

 **Avaricia**

* * *

Hermione Granger tiene una obsesión con las paletas ácidas y Draco Malfoy tiene una obsesión con Hermione Granger.

* * *

Una tarde Hermione Granger recibió su primer beso a manos de Draco Malfoy y todo tuvo que ver con un bezoar, una baja nota y muchas paletas ácidas.

Todo empezó el día después del regreso del receso por las fiestas en quinto año. En la primer hora del Lunes los estudiantes tenían que asistir a la asignatura 'pociones'. Mientras esperaban que ingresara el desagradable profesor Snape en toda su grasosa y pálida gloria, los estudiantes habían estado compartiendo sus aventuras esos siete días fuera de Hogwarts. Quien más respeto recibía parecía ser quien podía alegar que había comido los mejores platos. Si hay algo que une a los adolescentes del mundo, magos o muggles, es el amor por las cosas ricas que se ubican bien al fondo de la pirámide alimenticia.

Draco Malfoy comenzó a relatar su maravilloso recorrido por varios países en ese corto período de tiempo y, como era de esperar, más de la mitad del salón se encontraba hipnotizado. Hermione Granger, quien siempre había sentido particular desinterés en todo lo que él tuviera para decir miraba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su amigo Ron con una expresión de malestar. Los años transcurrían y ella seguía sin entender la fascinación por alguien que necesitaba la asistencia de su padre hasta para atarse los cordones de sus caros zapatos italianos. _¡No entendía la fascinación por alguien que a los quince años usa_ _ba_ _zapatos_ _italianos_ _!_

"Veo que haz comido varias cosas dulces, Granger" ella escuchó a Malfoy decirle dos calderos a su izquierda. Hermione hubiera querido poder ignorarlo por completo, pero se sintió obligada a mirarlo para poder sacarle la lengua como si recién hubiera cumplido seis años de edad "Se te nota" lo vio agregar mientras hacía un gesto con su mano imitando una panza tan redonda que equivalía a la de una mujer a meros días de dar a luz.

"Eres repulsivo" Hermione se encontró soltando con la irritación característica que siempre le causaba.

"O sea que tienes una opinión. Cuéntame, Granger, ¿Cuantas horas pasas con tus amigas hablando de mi?" lo único que tenía a mano era el libro de la asignatura y ella se juró que si hubiera sido cualquier otra materia no lo hubiera hecho, pero era la clase de Snape y ya se sabía el contenido de cada pagina de memoria, así que lo agarró con fuerza y lo revoleó en dirección a la cabeza cubierta de un brillante cabello platino que estaba estilizado con demasiado gel. La puntería fue terrible y le dio a Vincent Crabbe en la nuca.

"¡Deja de molestarme, Malfoy!" demandó pretendiendo que tenía la suficiente autoridad para que él le hiciera caso. En cambio lo vio reírse antes de decirle algo a la versión humana de uno de los gorilas que tenía de compañeros. Crabbe asintió antes de voltear e ignorar que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza a manos de una estudiante de Gryffindor.

"Me es incomprensible por que llamas nuestras interactivas charlas una molestia" Hermione chilló en voz baja antes de voltear a darle la espalda "todos los dulces que haz comido te vinieron de maravilla para el trasero. _Ahora se ve aun mejor_ " el chillido de Hermione en esa ocasión no fue moderado en tonalidad y en cambio avanzó a toda velocidad a donde estaban sus amigos Harry y Ron y tomo sus libros los cuales lanzó con toda la violencia que logró acumular y una agudo grito acompañando cada movimiento. Ambos le dieron a Vincent Crabbe y ella rogó que fuera suficiente para que viniera a asesinarla porque no toleraba a Draco Malfoy por un segundo más.

"¡Ya que tienes tanto dinero comprate una vida, Malfoy!" exclamó Hermione molesta antes de volver a darle la espalda. Lo escuchó comenzar a decirle algo antes de que Snape entrara al aula.

La tarea para esa clase había quedado asentada previamente al receso y uno de los requisitos era llevar ciertos ingredientes. Toda la clase tenía los suyos y ella, como era de esperar, tenía uno extra de cada uno. Resultó ser que Draco Malfoy, entre tanto viaje y tanta historia, no había llevado los suyos y cuando se acercó a Hermione con la excusa de devolverle el libro y pedirle un bezoar ella se lo negó. Demandó que le prestara uno, luego intentó conciliar un acuerdo y eventualmente terminó gimiendo como un niño pequeño en pleno estado de berrinche antes de darse por vencido y ser totalmente dominado por la ira.

A Draco Malfoy le pusieron una 'T' en su ejercicio y Hermione Granger sintió ganas de celebrar en mucho tiempo.

Lo que ella no había imaginado era que la venganza iba a venir de la forma más absurda que podía esperar y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual _no lo había visto venir._ Todo Hogwarts sabía que Hermione tenía una pequeña obsesión por las paletas ácidas. Una tarde de Enero días después del incidente en el salón de pociones todo el colegio se dirigió a Hogsmeade. El primer lugar que ella visitó fue Honeydukes y se encontró con que no había más paletas. Ni una sola. De cientos y cientos de paletas no quedaba ni un pequeño palito de plástico.

La ira la invadió por completo cuando el dueño le dijo que las había comprado todas el pequeño señor Malfoy. Entonces Hermione Granger se encontró en una misión auto encomendada. Iba a buscarlo a donde fuera que estuviera y lo iba a golpear aún mas fuerte que lo había hecho dos años atrás. Esta vez iba a haber sangre como mínimo. Sus pies se clavaban en la nieve con violencia dejando las perfectas marcas de las _botitas_ de gamuza marrones que le había regalado su _N_ _ana_ el veinticinco de Diciembre. Le quedaban un tanto ajustadas y le hacían doler la punta de los dedos, pero a Hermione no le importaba, sólo quería borrarle la sonrisa de auto satisfacción a Draco Malfoy.

"¡Malfoy!" chilló como todo una niña cuando se encontró en su presencia. Estaba en plena calle principal del pequeño pueblo que parecía sacado de una postal navideña. Ambos parados fuera de las Tres Escobas donde la mayoría de los visitantes entraban y salían a cada minuto.

"Intenta sonar de manera más aguda, estoy seguro que los murciélagos no te han oído" rio Malfoy mientras buscaba el apoyo de Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle a su lado que rieron como si hubieran ensayado la respuesta.

"Tu me oíste y si bien te faltan alas eres el mismo tipo de rata" habló Hermione parándose delante de él y elevando su dedo indice hasta clavárselo en el pecho "Donde. Están. Mis. Paletas. Ácidas" cada palabra sonó en _staccato._

"Ni idea de que me hablas, Granger" aseguró Malfoy abriendo sus ojos grises de manera tan amplia que sus rasgos se volvieron aun más angulosos "pero ya sabes lo que dicen de los dulces 'un momento en los labios…'" le hizo señas a Hermione para que continuara y a cambio la escuchó chillar mientras elevaba un pie del suelo y volvía a depositarlo como una niña petulante en pleno berrinche "lo que sea que le haya sucedido a las paletas es para tu bien" agregó riéndose de sus propios comentarios.

"Marca mis palabras, Malfoy. ¡Lo pagarás!" intentó sonar amenazante, pero sonó resentida a cambio y eso la puso de aun peor humor.

"Tal vez te enseñe a compartir" lo escuchó decir con cierto _cantito_ una vez que había volteado. Hermione giró todo su cuerpo y se lanzó en dirección a él con la violencia de un leopardo en pleno ataque. Aunque infinitamente menos grácil. Ambos cayeron sobre la nieve y antes de que pudiera golpearlo él los estaba girando hasta aplastarla a ella contra el agua levemente solidificada en una hermosa sábana blanca.

"¡Suéltame tu irritante niño mal criado!" chilló Hermione mientras intentaba liberar sus brazos que estaban siendo aplastados contra la nieve por Draco Malfoy. El rió fuertemente antes de tomar rápidamente una buena cantidad en su mano cubierta por un grueso guante negro y estrellársela a Hermione en el centro del rostro. Sólo consiguió que chillara aun más antes de voltearlos y quedar ella encima. Disfrutó inmensamente el imitarlo y empaparle el perfecto cabello platino "deja de molestarme y de hacerme la vida imposible. No me interesa tu opinión de mi trasero ni si repruebas la asignatura por estar tan concentrado en tu propio reflejo que olvidas leer una simple lista de ingredientes. Me irritas y causas que use mal mi tiempo porque termino pasando horas planeando como arruinarte la vida a ti también. _¡D_ _é_ _jame usar mi tiempo de mejor manera!_ " demandó Hermione clavándole su dedo índice en el pecho una vez más.

"¿Pasas horas pensando en mi, Granger?" preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de auto satisfacción y elevando sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"En como arruinarte la vida" repitió ella.

"En mi" insistió él una vez más. Hermione pudo sentir sus mejillas volviéndose coloradas, porque no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso en voz alta. Intentó ponerse de pie y él volvió a girarlos para quedar encima.

"Como si tu no pensaras en mi" intentó pretender que la situación no la afectaba en lo más mínimo. Lo más difícil le fue pretender que no le interesaba lo que fuera a decirle a eso.

"Todo el día, Granger" lo escuchó decir sin el más mínimo vestigio de vergüenza "más que nada en tu trasero" Hermione chilló una vez más antes de disponerse a empujarlo para alejarse del lugar. Antes de poder siquiera moverse él estaba separando la distancia y Draco Malfoy la estaba besando. Era su primer beso y se sentía bastante extraño. Estaba la calidez de su respiración mezclándose con la de ella, la saliva y el movimiento raro de la boca. Sus amigas Lavender y Parvati habían estado hablando una vez y habían mencionado que no debería haber dientes en un beso. En un acto reflejo los estaba escondiendo detrás de sus labios quedando como una _viejita_ que acaba de perder su prótesis completa. Malfoy se separó antes de mirarla confundida "¿Fue tu primer beso?" ella pretendió ofenderse antes de ponerse de pie, pudiendo quitarlo de encima de una vez por todas.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que no soy buena?" preguntó ella sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa. Escuchó sonidos que simulaban ser besos y recordó que Crabbe y Goyle estaban en la cercanía.

"Eres terrible" mencionó sin problema "toma, necesitas recuperar energía. Prepárate porque antes de que termine la semana serás excelente besando" del bolsillo de su caro saco negro lo vio sacar dos paletas ácidas. Quiso pretender que estaba ampliamente horrorizada por la simple sugerencia de que iba a dejar que la bese una vez más, pero no lo estaba. Así que sólo tomó los dulces antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en cualquier dirección que involucrara alejarse de Draco Malfoy aunque fuera sólo por un momento.

"Paletas" susurró para ella misma mientras le sonreía a los dulces. Detrás suyo lo escuchó gritarle antes de desaparecer en la dirección opuesta.

"¡Para que veas que yo no soy avaro!" Hermione rodó los ojos pensando que tal vez eso era algo que tenía en común con Draco Malfoy: _la avaricia._


	2. DOS: Gula

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Como les va? Espero que todo de maravilla. Aca les traigo un nuevo one shot. No tiene mayor objetivo que sacarles una sonrisa y entretenerlos por un rato. quiero decirles GRACIAS por sus comentarios y los Follow y Favoritos. Significa mucho que se tomen un ratito para dejar un comentario. Asi que nada, gracias de nuevo. Espero que disfruten este one shot. Pecado numero dos: Gula. ¡Beso!

* * *

 **Gula**

* * *

 **Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy tuvieron un mal día**

* * *

Hermione Granger lo escuchó mucho antes de verlo. No era extraño sentirlo quejarse de todo, pero en esa fecha ella había tenido un día terrible así que sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de empatía y rechazo. Se encontraba sentada en el mullido sillón de cuero marrón ubicado en el centro de la sala de estar del ala de los delegados. Su trasero estaba tan hundido en los almohadones que no estaba segura de poder pararse luego. Sus piernas se extendían en posición paralela al suelo mientras sus pies descalzos estaban presionados sobre la superficie de madera gastada de la mesa ratona delante de ella.

"Eso, es un asco" se quejó Draco Malfoy al aparecer por primera vez desde que lo había escuchado gruñir "No te quejes de mi cuando ando sin pantalones por el lugar" Hermione rodó los ojos como era más que común en su presencia. No era lo mismo, ella iba a limpiar la mesa una vez que se levantara, cuando él andaba sin ropa lo que se ensuciaba era su cerebro y eso era imposible de limpiar.

"No tuve un buen día, Malfoy" murmuró ella con un gruñido mientras tomaba otro puñado del bowl lleno de _pochoclos_ que tenía en su falda. A su lado había una bandeja con nachos y todo tipo de salsas en los cuales sumergirlos, en el apoya-brazos del sillón descansaba una taza roja hasta el tope con chocolate caliente y varios paquetes de golosinas acababan de ocupar el resto de la mesa. Hermione Granger había tenido un día horrible y planeaba quitarse el mal humor comiendo hasta reventar.

"Yo tampoco" murmuró él dejándose caer en la otra punta del sillón. Era más que esperado que cuando los habían declarado como delegados a ambos las cosas no habían sido recibidas con buenos ánimos. En especial porque compartían todas las áreas comunes que no eran los dormitorio. Si, eso incluía el baño. De por si era difícil convivir con una persona del sexo opuesto cuando lo odias y ambos son adolescentes, pero de todas las personas ella había tenido que encontrar la manera de coexistir en paz con Draco Malfoy. Se podía decir que habían alcanzado cierto nivel en el que ninguno corría riesgo de vida, pero en el cual ambos fantaseaban con asesinar al otro "¿Qué es esto? No importa, quiero" habló para él mismo antes de sumergir un nacho en salsa picante y llevárselo a la boca.

"¡No, Malfoy! Yo planeo comer todo esto, si quieres comida consíguete la tuya" Esta vez fue Draco quien rodó los ojos antes de llevarse otro nacho a la boca, esta vez con salsa de queso.

"Sabes que es imposible que consigas comer todo esto, Granger. No sólo es una obscena cantidad de comida, sino que la combinación de la mayoría de estas es desagradable" ella elevó los hombros denotando que no le importaba demasiado, antes de llevarse otro puñado de pochoclos a la boca.

"¿Por qué fue malo tu día?" preguntó ella antes de tomar un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

"Katie le contó que pasó una noche aquí a Tracey, y ella, quien también pasó una noche aquí puso el grito en el cielo antes de correr a contarle a Pansy quien me golpeo en pleno Gran Comedor antes de romper en llanto y correr a decirle a Trelawney que había querido besarla en contra de su voluntad. La ridícula vieja esa que no me niegues, luce más como una cacatúa que un maldito ser humano, no sólo le creyó, sino que además de detención común me ha obligado a pasar cinco clases con ella hablando de respeto y espacio personal. No hay una sola chica en este maldito colegio que quiere que respete su espacio personal. Es más, la mayoría no respeta el mio, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto"

"Me gustaría que me incluyeras como la única excepción a esa estúpida afirmación que acabas de decir" Draco volteó el rostro a verla antes de darle una sonrisa torcida.

"Todos sabemos que hay algo que no está del todo bien contigo, Granger. Pero tienes razón, eres la excepción" ella elevó su taza con chocolate caliente en un gesto que decía que brindaba por ello.

"Estaba destinado a suceder, Malfoy" comentó antes de llevarse un nacho con guacamole a la boca "al principio eran un par, ahora se puede decir que son todas las chicas de la escuela. Hasta te escucho decirles _'dulzura'_ porque no sabes su maldito nombre" lo escuchó reír en un tono grave antes de estirarse a tomar una caja de grageas de todos los sabores y comenzar a meter una tras otra en su boca.

"Deberías dejar de escuchar detrás de las paredes" comentó él volteando el rostro una vez más para mirarla con expresión entretenida.

"Deberías comenzar a poner hechizos silenciadores" espetó ella en respuesta "te escucho desde mi dormitorio" Draco sabía que así era, ella no dudaba que lo hacía a propósito, el no poner hechizos silenciadores. Le gustaba molestarla de cualquier manera que pudiera.

"En cambio tú tienes el mismo arsenal de chicos tan insípidos que temo que vayan a desaparecer en cualquier momento por falta de impacto en el mundo" Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más "esta el que la tiene del tamaño de un meñique, el otro el que tiene acné y suele escupir cuando habla y el que está obsesionado con las criaturas mágicas y se cree Scamander" ella intentó acotar algo pero él elevó su dedo indice en el aire frenándola "Granger, eres tú y aun así yo creo que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso"

"Ninguno hace preguntas y esa es la cualidad que busco en alguien en este momento, Malfoy" Draco rodó los ojos antes de estirarse por delante de Hermione y robarle la taza de chocolate caliente, tomando una buena cantidad del dulce y cálido líquido "¡No, asco!" chilló ella con molestia antes de recibir la taza de vuelta y tomar un trago con bronca.

"Se nota" murmuró él "¿Por qué fue malo tu día?" preguntó Draco subiendo sus pies sobre la mesa ratona antes de tomar un puñado de pochoclos que no llegó a llevar a su boca porque Hermione le golpeó la mano, causando que los suelte y caigan desparramados por todo el suelo.

"Trelawney me puso una 'T'" Malfoy volteó su rostro con incredulidad.

"¿Eso es todo?" ella lo miró con irritación. No sería gran cosa para él, pero para ella era absolutamente terrible. Lo más terrible que le había sucedido.

"Me está castigando, porque fui directamente a hablar con Dumbledore demandando que si quiere mantener esa clase en el colegio lo comprendo, pero que no puede hacerla obligatoria, porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ver que es absoluta ciencia ficción lo de esa mujer. ¡Absoluta, Malfoy! Es decir, ¿Creo en adivinaciones como una ciencia? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Es posible que tal vez algunas personas puedan predecir ciertos sucesos, pero tan poco probable como es esperado" soltó ella con bronca antes de agregar "¡Ya verá! ¡Nadie se mete con Hermione Granger!" Draco la miró con cierta fascinación y con cierta sorpresa.

"¿La asesinaras, Granger?" ella elevó sus hombros.

"No puedo decirte nada" Malfoy soltó una carcajada antes de llevarte una paleta ácida a la boca.

"¿Te quejas de mis mezclas?" preguntó ella con incredulidad viéndolo comer algo totalmente diferente a lo anterior y esto diferente a lo anterior. Dulce mezclado con salado, mezclado con ácido y quien sabe que más.

"Tuve un mal día, Granger" ella asintió antes de pedirle que le alcance una paleta a ella, lo cual lo vio hacer sin quejarse. No pudo evitar encontrarse sorprendida por el gesto.

"No puedo moverme" confesó sintiendo su estomago del tamaño de una montaña. Le costaba respirar de tanto que había comido desde que había regresado de la biblioteca horas atrás.

"Yo tampoco, aunque creo que me voy a ir al dormitorio a hacer un poco de ejercicio" Hermione lo miró confundida considerando que nunca lo había visto hacer ni sólo abdominal. El se percató y movió los dedos de su mano explicándole a que se refería en realidad. Un nuevo gruñido de rechazo nació de la garganta de Hermione que si hubiera podido moverse se hubiera retirado destilando indignación.

"Eres desagradable" Malfoy le sonrió de manera torcida.

"Si tienes ganas de hacerlo conmigo entonces me ahorraría tener que levantarme hasta el dormitorio" Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se concentraba en los angulosos rasgos del rostro de Draco. Odiaba admitirlo, pero entendía porque todas y cada una de las chicas de ese colegio estaba dispuesta a dejarle hacer lo que quisiera. Era atractivo desde un punto de vista exótico, podía ser increíblemente seductor cuando se lo proponía, pero sobre todo el resto era en iguales cantidades inteligente y gracioso. Su mayor defecto, sin embargo, _era Draco Malfoy._

"¿Olvidaste que soy yo?" preguntó ella empezando a notar que podía respirar más profundamente sin sentir que toda la comida iba a moverse en la dirección equivocada.

"Vamos, Granger. No me cabe duda que con tu cerebro haz llegado a la conclusión que no hay persona que quiera que tenga sexo conmigo más que tú" Hermione lo miró sorprendida antes de sentirse enrojecer a la vez que una carcajada le nacía de la garganta.

"¿Por eso sabes el tamaño que tienen ahí abajo mis compañeros de dormitorio?" Draco elevó ambos hombros sin siquiera demostrar que había sido descubierto.

"Me indigna, Granger, que te hagas eso a ti misma. No hay un sólo mago en este colegio que no esté contigo en un santiamén. Date el gusto de tener buen sexo de vez en cuando. Yo me ofrezco" Hermione rió fuertemente una vez más antes de rodar los ojos.

"Estoy llena por hoy, Malfoy" él elevó los hombros como si no fuera una excusa lo suficientemente buena.

"¿Nunca oíste hablar de la gula?" ella asintió.

"Supongamos que acepte, eso no te da permiso a andar en tu ropa interior por todo el lugar"

"Como si no lo disfrutaras" murmuró comiendo un nacho más. Hermione gruñó ante esa acción. No podía creer que le entrara más comida.

"No, ese es el punto, no lo disfruto" Draco rodó los ojos y ella no dudó que no la iba a escuchar y probablemente al día siguiente que regresara de clases él estaría prácticamente desnudo calentándose un trozo de pastel de calabaza que acababa de rogarle a los elfos que le hicieran.

"Después lo conversamos" Hermione gruñó con bronca antes de verlo correr los nachos del camino, depositando la bandeja en el suelo.

"No pienso ir arriba, Malfoy. No hay una sola oportunidad que haga todo el trabajo" esta vez fue él quien rodó los ojos.

"No te preocupes, Granger. En esta asignatura soy el mejor de la clase, ya verás" Hermione rio con entretenimiento.

"¿Te das cuenta lo increíblemente estúpido que suenas, verdad?" la pregunta acabó en el mismo instante que la mano de Draco se había hecho camino por debajo de la falda que era parte del uniforme y había encontrado el punto entre las piernas de Hermione que más disfrutaba que rozaran "De acuerdo, hago silencio" aceptó ella antes de gemir con satisfacción.

"Llamemos esto _'el postre después del postre'_ "

"Cállate, por favor. De lo contrario no importa cuanto muevas esa mano no hay oportunidad que esté lista" Draco pretendió ofenderse antes de murmurar algo que preguntaba cuanta gula era Hermione capaz de tener. Ella no dudaba que si seguía haciéndola sentir así la respuesta iba a ser: _mucha._


End file.
